Coffee
by Mesita
Summary: [Hiido/Clay] Clay takes over as GOA's temporary dentist and Hiido can't stop thinking about him... [one shot]


Author: Kayumi Ayame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei at all  
  
  
"Zero! Look at what I've discovered! A rare specimen of gum disease!" exclaimed a rather excited Clay as he peered into Azuma's mouth. The instructor was kicking hard in pain as Clay probed around. On GOA, the one good dentist they has was ill from the Yugi Virus and Clay took over temporarily. But with Azuma's horrible smoking habits, he was Clay's more frequent customer.  
  
"That's real great!" replied a semi-interested Zero. He was busy having yet another one of his glaring contests with Hiido. Only he was the one doing all the glaring. Hiido had both his red orbs fastened onto Clay.  
  
/What's he so interested in Clay for? Could he...? No.../ Zero shook the thought from his mind and tried to focus on reading a magazine that lay open in his lap.  
  
Training had been canceled due to Azuma's case. So the three coommates found themselves in Clay's office.  
  
Clay stood back and admired the work he'd done on Azuma. The instructor's mouth was filled with gauze and toothpicks.  
  
"Good.as.new!" He turned around to find Hiido staring at him, and his face went red. "Hiido! Aah! There's someone who appreciates my interests! Interesting, huh?" He asked as he looked up at Hiido with the very traces of a seductive look in his eyes.  
  
For perhaps one of the only times in his life, Hiideo was suprised at the very unusual reaction from Clay. "Um... well... gum disease... that's interesting... I guess." Hiido mumbled. His reputation as always having the wrong thing to say had been disrupted by this odd turn of events. Even as sudden as it was. He even managed to sweatdroplet and rub the back of his neck.  
  
"I knew you did! We should talk about it more often. Tommorrow?" Asked Clay trying to be more oblivious to the subject than he really was.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Hiido barely muttered the response. He couldn't help but to feel this faint bubbling sensation from deep within him. He may have heard of this emotion before. Happiness? Why would Hiido Gner be happy?  
"It's a date! See you tommorrow!" Clay winked as he skipped out the door and down the corridor.  
  
/What -is- this feeling?/ Hiido argued with himself once more. /I've never felt this before./ For once, he knew it couldn't be happiness. Then what was it?  
There wasn't a point in telling Clay they shared the same room so his last comment was irrelevant. He was already heading for their room anyway. Hiido took note that indeed it was late and he should be getting to sleep as well.  
  
That night, Hiido couldn't sleep at all. His mind was contantly wandering over to the boy who lie in the bed next to his. But, by some odd twist of fate, he was able to get to sleep.  
  
Yet even in his dreams he haunted him. There were several dreams in which he and Clay were together. The concept was not as horrible as one would have thought. As he awoke, however, he realized to his embarassment that he had had one of his 'wet dreams.'  
  
"I've -got- to get some sleep! I've got to stop thinking about -him-." Hiido mumbled to himself, but Clay, being the light sleeper that he was, was staring straight thought the darkness at the silver haired boy.  
  
"Need some help cleaning up?" he asked.  
  
Once more Hiido became startled. How could Clay have that effect on him and no one else? He slowly nodded his response, But even that was not his style. Would not the old Hiido have said more 'I don't need help from you.' ? /What is going on?!/ He grasped the sides of his head.  
  
Concerned, Clay placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"  
  
"Of course." He slightly shied from the touch.  
  
"Want to sleep with me? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clay asked tentatively. Hiido wiped the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yet when he was tucked in next to Clay, he turned away from his fellow Candidate and shut his eyes. Why would someone like Hiido be comforted by Clay? He was supposed to have the authority over everone and everything. Yet he could be commanded around by Clay so easily. But, even so, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
In the morning, Hiido suddenly awakened. His eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered his whereabouts. He lay still anyway, keeping his breathing even.  
  
"Wakie, wakie! Hiido get up!" Clay must had awoken as well. He appeared to be quite cheerful. Hiido sat up at the same time as Clay and they stared at each other for a long time, daring the other to speak.  
  
Clay, his cheerfullness subsided bit his lip. He wasn't weating his glasses, and even Hiido had to admit. He looked better this way. "Hiido, about last night-"  
But this time it was the silver haired candidate's turn to surprise -him-. "Do you want to get some coffee?"  
  
"...Alright."  
  
Both candidate's confused, and heads swarming with thousands of questions, got out of bed quietly and into the Mess Hall.  
  
The End 


End file.
